Adventure of the future
by Terry Water
Summary: It plays in the future as of 2064 where children and adults live in the last living facilities in Australia.There were a war, a virus followed by a great climate change.
1. Chapter 1

**Adventure of the future**

Year:2064

(Bloody Threat)

Tom, Nora and Jake are the best friends.You live in an underground no longer state research station.35 adults live with their children there.These are 15 children as of 12 year. Technology "Red Rock" in the station you search for. It war between the stations is talk skirt and Alice Soldier. It enters an exchange program between the stations Red Rock and Blue Ocean in the east in the Reef. A sub-water station is searched with water where everything about, in this, about.Both were financed. After an attack of the Alice Soldiers the family Marshall sits at the breakfast table tonight.  
Nora (15) has Tom (20) remained small, at 5 Foot, what also of the virus come, Brain (40).You talk over the noises of the night and what in today the lesson is made. The message then comes the lesson starts with it for Tom and Nora within 15 minutes. Both get on the way. Brain goes to the research station.Tom says goodbye to Nora in front of his teaching room. Nora meets her friend Jake in front of her teaching room. Both sit down on the chairs. The teacher asks whether all her computers have brought. There is 3 hour History lessons now. As of the year 2040 gave this one a virus of the 5000 mill. inhabitants of the earth. 2000 mill. Died. A fight give an antidote, what was found broke out. 2000 mill. people died in the war and of the virus from 2043 to 2055. Many people found protection in bunkers.There was a great climate change by the war.The weather like a fence.Winter is at some and in 2000 miles of distance summers.- 40 °F in winter and gives F. present in the year 2064 in summer up to 140°F up to ca.400 mill. people on the earth.In Australia ca.1000 inhabitant and in New Zealand 200 inhabitant in the stations. Inhabitants live for the rest in Australia and New Zealand in the destroyed towns, islands and in the country on 300. The winter in Red Rock is in 2 weeks to ends. It then becomes winter again. There are 5 stations in Australia.  
1. Red Rock with 50 inhabitants.It is located at it Red Rock in the middle of Australia.  
2nd Alice Soldier.It is located with Alice Springs.Both are 30 miles away.  
3rd New Rig with 200 inhabitant. A rebuilt drilling rig 25 Miles is remote from Blue Ocean.  
4th Blue Ocean with 300 inhabitants. It lies in the earlier Great Barrier Reef. There is a quarter of the Reef today only certainly. It is a sub-water research station.  
5th Old Perth with 150 inhabitants. It is a station half island, half town for orphaned children and teenagers. It lies with Perth.  
The lesson is to ends. Nora (15) and Jake (15) go to the canteen and have lunch. Nora goes to the classroom earlier. She is lived by Joey (15) into a side room on the way. He would like to have the viruses CD. This doesn't tell them to Nora ready is yet. Joey beats her on the nose.  
Nora falls down. He says this he wants to have the CD till morning, otherwise he tells this to her father she was and goes in the lesson in the safety Programm. Nora´s nose bleeds. It gets up and cleans its nose.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Caught)**

Nora comes to the lesson too late. She is written down on the computer by the teacher and the father gets a message sent. Now it is survival training's turn.

After the lesson Jake and Nora arrange an appointment play for the scooter ball for 4 p.m. Nora then goes to the accommodation. Tom is also there. He comes along joins in also. You have another 30 on you min. put her sportswear on and what eat.

Tom, Nora and Jake then go to the training hall. There are some Jungs. You enquire against her whether they play wollen.O.K. 3 against 3. after unifier time Nora has the ball and is checked by Joey hard. She slips and beats hard to the wall. Jake helps her highly and this would like it stops playing. Nora would like to carry on. You win 10 Nora wants herself to 9. after the game from draw the Blads and sits down on a bench. Joey comes to her and wants to threaten her.

Nora drives off. Joey afterwards. By the walks. Joeyslip from and gives up. Nora drives on because the Camera hang this one in the walks, can't scan their face she thinks this. She has deleted Nora. But her face wrongly is stored newly by the entry of today at noon.

In front of her, her father stands when she opens the accommodation. Nora goes to the accommodation and sits down at the table.


	3. Chapter 3

(In first difficulties)

Your father speaks with Nora and gives her a caution. Tom then comes, too. Nora goes to her room. There it goes with suit and helmet in Virtual Reality (VR) and Taekwondo (a Korean martial art) practices at its program programmed. In the evening it is at the green belt. The computer then shows the message in the VR helmet this gives it to dinners.

Nora goes for a meal. At the meal her father already wonders on the exchange program whether she is pleased. Nora says yes. She then goes to her room. After a while the father comes and tells her good night.

In the next morning Nora gets up early and finishes the viruses CD.  
Tom, Nora and Jake have the Quad training program today together.  
After this they go lunch in the canteen together. Nora and Jake then go into their teaching room. Computer lessons are, now it goes to work and to program therefore from safety programs.

Joey would like the CD of Nora after a while. When Nora gives the CD in this, the teacher sees it and takes the CD away from them. He lets it to this Secruityscan runs. One is viruses CD it.  
The teacher writes down Nora and Joey on the computer and sends a message to the parents. He then calls the security service. Two officials come.  
The officials take the two to the security control center where they are searched and questioned.


End file.
